


5 Times Daisuke and Ken Met Each Other's Parents as Friends + 1 Time They Met Them as a Couple

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Christmas Party, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dinners, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Graduation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Missing Scene, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya Has Low Self-Esteem, Protective Ichijouji Ken, Protective Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Relationship Reveal, Sexual Humor, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: "Is that Ken?"They turned toward the dark hallway, and Mrs. Ichijouji soon joined them, a watery smile spreading across her face when she saw them."Sorry, Mama," Ken said as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I didn't mean to make you worry."Daisuke drank his tea, trying not to draw attention to himself in this familial moment.But then Mrs. Ichijouji's arm snaked out to grab him and pull him into the hug as well. "I'm so glad you boys are okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," she said, her voice strained with emotion.He returned the hug with a happiness he felt more here with Ken's parents than with his own.ORPart of Ken and Daisuke's friendship is becoming part of each other's family...until they'reactuallybecoming part of each other's family.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 50
Kudos: 91
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero patience, so here, have the first part of this 5+1. I should have it finished in the next couple days, so I intend to post the rest of it daily.

**1**

Ken had no idea what he'd expected when he met the Motomiyas, but the irritated grumble Motomiya released as he pushed Ken into his bedroom and slammed the door shut wasn't it. Their Digimon hopped down as Motomiya locked the door behind them, and suddenly, Ken felt self-conscious.

Well, more self-conscious.

"Shit, dude, I'm sorry about them," Motomiya said, shaking his head in irritation and slumping against the door. "People fawning all over you is probably the last thing you want."

Ken frowned, unsure how to respond, unsure how to process…well, Motomiya Daisuke.

The goggle boy was infinitely generous with his feelings, open and earnest, and perhaps the kindest person Ken had ever met—kinder than himself by far. Sure, Motomiya was loud and obnoxious and shoved his foot in his mouth far too often, but that was becoming one of Ken's favorite things about him. It was part of his charm.

"Do you want some music?" Motomiya asked, kicking off his slippers. "Dinner won't be for a little bit, and Hikari-chan and Miyako won't be here till after that."

Ken hesitated, his eyes darting around the messy bedroom, trying to look at anything but Motomiya in the quiet bedroom—correction, in the _locked_ bedroom. It was probably for privacy, but Ken couldn't help the way his heart had sped up the instant Motomiya had twisted the lock into place, couldn't stop the flush that spread across his cheeks.

They were alone.

Ken had never been alone with Motomiya Daisuke before. Had never considered it a possibility. Yet, the moment Motomiya had suggested dinner, he'd known he wanted to go, wanted to spend time with him. Even if it scared him.

He wanted to cling to Leafmon, but his baby Digimon was already playing on the bed with Chicomon. How could he break that up?

Besides, the discomfort was necessary if he wanted friends.

He wasn't sure he deserved friends—well, no, he was sure he didn't, but Motomiya seemed to disagree with that. Motomiya didn't mind who he was. _What_ he was.

Pop music blasted into the room, and Ken spun round as Motomiya winced, turned down the volume, and mumbled, "Sorry."

Amusement tugged at his lips—he was unsurprised Motomiya liked his music loud.

Then, Motomiya bounced closer, stopping right in front of him, grinning like he'd just seen the best thing in the world. "You're smiling." If possible, Motomiya's grin widened. "I like it when you smile."

He looked away, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Relax, Ken," Motomiya said, elbowing him in the side, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him toward the bed. "Have a seat."

Ken sat, but he didn't relax, couldn't. How could he when his heart was thumping in his chest so hard it ached? How could he when his face felt so hot? How could he when his lungs constricted at the way Motomiya grinned at him, a little blush high on his cheeks?

He wanted to shrink and shrink until Motomiya didn't look at him like that, didn't look at him like he was beautiful and kind, didn't look at him like he was his friend, didn't look at him like he was _good_.

Motomiya pulled his chair over and flopped onto it backward, legs spread wide, arms crossed over the back. "You don't have to be scared, Ken. I'm not going to bite." He beamed, pink staining his cheekbones.

Ken chewed his lip.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Motomiya gushed. As his words faded, his blush increased.

Ken's heart stuttered, and his eyes flitted away again. He tried to cover his discomfort with a cough—

Then, Motomiya jumped to his feet. "Oh, shit, do you need a drink? I should get you a drink." He stumbled toward the door, tripping over his own feet in his hurry, and flung it open, only to stop halfway out of the room. "Wait. What do you want?"

When he recovered, he couldn't help but smile. "Water's fine."

*

By the time Motomiya's sister banged on the door, Ken was finally starting to relax. "Sushi's here," she yelled from the other side, smacking her palm against the door one final time.

Motomiya rolled his eyes as he slid off the chair, leaving it in the middle of the room, and moved to pat Chicomon on the bed. "We'll bring you guys something to eat when we come back in, okay?"

The little Digimon jumped up and down in excitement, and Leafmon happily joined in.

Then, Motomiya offered Ken his hand with that same grin that put his whole body on edge. "Let's go eat!"

Ken nodded and, against his better judgment, placed his fingers in the extended hand and allowed Motomiya to pull him to his feet. The touch lingered, and Ken felt light-headed. 

In the main living space, the dining table had been moved away from the counter to make space, and a mismatched chair had been pulled up to the table. Motomiya's father and sister were already sitting down, and Motomiya tugged on his wrist and led him to an open chair, then happily took the seat beside him.

Ken bowed before allowing his fingers to touch the chair. "Thank you for allowing me to join you for dinner," he said in his quiet voice, eyes shut, before finally sitting down.

When he looked up, Motomiya's sister Jun, on the other side of the table, grinned at him, eyes sparkling—but as much as it reminded him of the boy next to him, this grin didn't send his heart pattering in an uneven rhythm. "He's so polite," she gushed with a giggle before turning her wicked grin on her brother. "Why aren't you ever that polite, Daisuke?"

Motomiya rolled his eyes, not even looking up as his mother brought out a tray of nigiri with a bright smile. "Maybe because I live with you," he snapped.

Ken shifted uncomfortably.

"Ah, Ichijouji-kun," Mrs. Motomiya said, "why don't you pick out what you want first?" Then, she sent her children a stern look. "Don't you two start. We have a guest, so I expect the two of you to be on your best behavior."

He tucked his head but grabbed a couple pieces of nigiri.

Beside him, Motomiya frowned. "You can eat more than that, Ken."

Biting his lip, he shook his head and murmured, "I don't like to overeat. I can get more after everyone else has gotten some."

Perhaps he underestimated how much the Motomiyas ate, though, because most of the nigiri was gone by the time the rest of the family had taken their own portions. Motomiya himself seemed to have a third of the food on his plate, and Ken could only watch as he sucked down one piece, then another without even taking a breath.

"Ichijouji-kun," Mr. Motomiya said, pulling his attention away from his new friend's mouth, "you don't live in Odaiba, do you? How did you get to know Daisuke?"

Ken's eyes fluttered shut, and images of gloved hands, a thick black whip, a blue and gold cape flashed through his mind. "I, uh, we—"

"Jeez, Otou-san," Motomiya snapped, irritation in his voice, "don't interrogate him." But he didn't hesitate before adding, "We've played soccer together," then stuffing another piece of nigiri in his mouth.

Ken nodded, his eyes on his plate, and nibbled at his food, discomfort oozing through every part of his body.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Daisuke," his father said, his voice the quietest it had been all evening. "It's not an interrogation."

Beside him, Motomiya bristled, and for the first time, he remained silent. Ken could feel the irritation emanating off him in waves, yet when Motomiya glanced his way, he flashed him a bright, encouraging smile. His eyes sparkled with the assurance that, no matter what, he had Ken's back.

His chest ached, but he tried to return that smile as best he could.

"We want to get to know your friend," Mrs. Motomiya said. "I mean, I can't believe our son knows Ichijouji Ken. It's unthinkable!"

Motomiya's sister leaned across the table, a sly grin on her face. "Oh, Ichijouji-kun, will you sign my T-shirt?"

Ken arched an eyebrow but inclined his head. "I suppose it wouldn't—"

"No," Motomiya practically growled. "You're not making him sign your stupid cute boys shirt, Jun. Stop being embarrassing."

She scoffed. "Oh, I'm the embarrassing one here?"

"Yes."

Ken shrunk down into his seat, his hand clenching atop his thigh, and tried to block out the argument, growing increasingly louder. He couldn't handle the yelling, the fighting, the way they spoke to each other.

But Motomiya's voice caught his attention once more: "Ken can't go on your ridiculous shirt anyway," he snapped. "He's not cute."

Jun laughed, but he didn't let her argue.

"He's better than cute, better than all those dumb boys you've convinced to sign that stupid thing," he declared vehemently.

Was your chest supposed to tighten so hard you couldn't breathe when someone complimented you? Or was that only when Motomiya Daisuke was the source of said compliment?

Ken's breath quivered, and he tucked his head low as pink colored his cheeks.

For a moment, Jun remained silent, then she practically cackled. "Oh, that's so sweet, Daisuke. I didn't realize you— _ow!_ " She pulled back quickly, tugging her foot up onto her chair to rub her shin, and sent her brother a deep glare.

"Daisuke," Mr. Motomiya said, his voice stern, "quit annoying your sister." Then, he turned his attention back to Ken. "Ah, Ichijouji-kun, we've seen some of your interviews on the news. You're really something…"

Ken stiffened, and discomfort jolted through his body—but it was a different kind of discomfort than sitting here with Motomiya's family for an awkward dinner, and he hated that he couldn't place the source, that he couldn't remember what felt so incredibly wrong in his core. Obviously, his memories from his time as the Kaiser were incomplete, and to an extent, he was thankful for that, but this was definitely not one of those moments. Now, he wanted to know why he felt the need to run away.

Warm fingers covered his fist atop his leg, and he blinked to clear his vision. Motomiya had clasped their hands together under the table and squeezed. Once again, Motomiya offered himself as a source of strength, energy, comfort.

He swallowed. "I…I'm really nothing special."

Motomiya squeezed his hand again, and Ken slid their fingers together, grateful for Motomiya's soft touch when all he wanted to do was fade away from this moment, from his body. But the rough fingers and their gentle pressure kept him grounded, kept him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the final paragraphs talks about Ken remembering feeling uncomfortable after Mr. Motomiya brings up seeing his TV interviews. This is a direct reference to episode nine, when Ken as the Kaiser remembers doing one of those interviews and the representative from his school is a super creeper who leans in to his ear to ask him to tutor his daughter...which is not something you do if you're _actually_ requesting the person tutor your daughter. The implication is pretty damn obvious...
> 
> UPDATE 1/15/21: I just published [another fic loosely related to this one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776744), showing another missing scene from their sleepover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have food

**2**

Daisuke hugged the box to his chest, nervous despite the fact that he'd been invited over. Ken wanted him here, wanted the whole group here to celebrate the festivities.

And Daisuke was desperate to make a good impression.

He'd made sure his clothes were freshly washed. He'd even forced a comb through his hair—not that it had made a difference. And he'd made sure he wouldn't be late. In fact, he'd been so determined not to arrive late that he'd arrived a full half hour early.

Which was exactly why he was standing outside the Ichijoujis' apartment, Chibimon tucked inside his coat, the box of Christmas-themed wagashi in his arms, and wondering when he should ring the bell.

"Daisuke…" came the tiny voice from inside his coat. "Do we get to eat these now?"

He bit his lip. "In a minute."

"Are you going to finally knock now?"

A scowl spread across his. He didn't appreciate getting called out by a tiny Digimon who only wanted to eat his one contribution, but he said, "Yes, which means you need to shut up."

When Chibimon did, Daisuke stepped forward and pressed the doorbell, then leaned back.

After a few seconds, the door opened, and there was Ken, a curious look in his pretty blue-violet eyes, his mouth scrunched in thought. "Motomiya…you're here already."

Daisuke shifted from foot to foot as nervous laughter escaped his mouth. "Uh, yeah, I didn't want to be late."

Ken arched an eyebrow but opened the door the rest of the way so he could come inside.

He waited as Daisuke slipped off his boots and slid into a pair of guest slippers, almost falling over in the process, and when Daisuke glanced up, ready to see the rest of the place, Ken was smiling.

Daisuke grinned in return, then pushed the box into Ken's arms. "Look, I brought you some wagashi!"

Ken blinked in surprise. "Oh, thank you." Then, he cleared his throat. "But really, Motomiya, you didn't need—"

"But Ken," he whined, tugging up the lid to point out the different designs, "this one's shaped like a Christmas tree. How could I not bring them?"

When their eyes met again, Ken smiled and said, "Thank you," again, a soft blush coloring his cheeks. "It's very generous of you."

Okay, Daisuke may have been a little bit in love with Ken's sweet smile. And with how he could barely look at him when he blushed like that. And he was definitely in love with the way Ken held the box tight like a lifeline, like it was important instead of something Daisuke had bought on the way.

Daisuke grinned, eyes big and bright, as he took in the lovely sight.

But Ken turned away, his cheeks pinkening further, and cleared his throat. "Uh, let's put these in the kitchen for now, okay? And um, you can meet my parents."

His blush hadn't faded by the time Ken and Daisuke stood in the kitchen while Mrs. Ichijouji fussed over party drinks.

"Mama?"

The small woman, curly brown hair pulled back out of her face, looked up and offered him a bright smile. "Oh, welcome, welcome! Ken, sweetie, I didn't realize it was time for the party already."

"It's, um, not quite yet." He gestured Daisuke closer and said, "Mama, this is Motomiya Daisuke, my…my friend, my best friend."

Daisuke didn't miss the glossy look in Mrs. Ichijouji's eyes as she welcomed him to their home again, this time with far more enthusiasm, but he was too focused on the way his heart fluttered at Ken's hesitant words.

It had been a long time since he'd been someone's best friend, but he'd never wanted to hear those words as badly as he had now. Ever since he'd met Ken—the real Ken—he'd known he wanted to be there for him, to be his friend, to be whatever he needed whenever he needed it.

He positively glowed at the admission, but it was the tender look on Ken's face, his cheeks nearly red now, that set his entire body aflame.

Ken swallowed and placed the box of wagashi on the counter. "He also brought these…"

"Thank you, Motomiya-kun. That's so sweet," Mrs. Ichijouji said, and she smiled so wide, a couple tears actually leaking from the corners.

Daisuke shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Ah, call me Daisuke please. And it was nothing, really." Heat rose to his cheeks—getting the wagashi wasn't sweet; it was just something nice to do for _Ken_.

"Where'd Papa go?" Ken's pensive eyes darted around the kitchen and living space, but no one was there.

Mrs. Ichijouji looked around too. "Hmm, maybe he stepped into his office for something."

Ken nodded, then turned his attention to the bulge under Daisuke's coat. "Let's get settled in my room then. You can meet him in a little bit."

Daisuke followed him into the living room and through a closed door to a darkened bedroom. When Ken flipped on the light, Daisuke's eyes studied the room—far cleaner and more organized than him. There was a nice loft bed, soft green carpet, lots of storage, and open curtains revealing a large balcony. It was nice.

Damn, Ken even had his own computer, though, he supposed, that shouldn't have been a surprise. He got to the Digital World somehow, and having your own computer seemed a lot less conspicuous than going to the school computer lab every day after school.

The door clicked closed behind him, and Chibimon pushed his head up and out of his coat. "Can I come out now?" But he didn't hesitate to jump from Daisuke's arms when he saw they were alone.

Daisuke scowled at the little Digimon, who happily jumped up to the bed when he discovered Minomon waiting up there. "You know, it'd be a lot safer if you ask that _before_ diving out."

Not that Chibimon was paying any attention.

Still hovering by the door, Ken smiled as their Digimon played together, and Daisuke quickly distracted himself by taking off his coat. "So, uh, what do you have planned for us today, Ichijouji?"

Ken shot him an anxious look. "Nothing special. I don't—I haven't ever really had friends over before."

Daisuke turned to him with a grin. "No worries, no worries. We'll make sure it's fun no matter what. It'll be a huge success."

A soft smile tugged at his lips. "How can you always be so sure, Motomiya?"

"Because I _know_." He dropped his coat on the nearby table and stepped closer to Ken and the door. "Ken, I know you're nervous, but you don't have to be. Even if this isn't the best party ever, we'll all have fun because we're together, because you put this thing together for us."

Ken leaned back against the door and sighed, the tension apparent in the way he held himself there. "You only say that because that's how it would be if you were the one hosting the party, Motomiya."

"Nah, dude," he said, shaking his head, and he leaned against the door next to him. "If I were hosting, everyone would just complain about how messy everything is." He laughed.

But Ken didn't. He hung his head, eyes falling shut. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." He chewed his bottom lip. "I don't know the last time I had friends. I don't want to screw this up."

Daisuke sighed and, after a hesitant moment, laid his hand on Ken's shoulder—the other boy startled at the touch but didn't pull away. "Ken, you're _in_. You're part of the team, and we couldn't have made it this far without you. You have to know that." Their eyes met, and Daisuke couldn't look away, even if he'd wanted to. " _I_ couldn't have made it this far without you. I need you."

Ken's cheeks flushed a lovely pink, but this time, he didn't look away. Their eyes were locked, and Daisuke had no intention of breaking that connection. He wanted to feel connected, to feel like they did during Jogress, to feel Ken's heart beat in tune with his.

Then, Ken's gaze dropped, and he said, "I need you too," in the smallest of voices.

Daisuke's entire body was vibrating with joy, so much so he couldn't speak. Instead, he squeezed Ken's shoulder again and absolutely beamed at him when he looked up again.

The flush on Ken's cheeks increased tenfold, but he smiled back.

A soft knock sounded on the door, startling them apart, and Daisuke blushed like they'd been doing something wrong, though he had no idea what that could be.

"Ken, honey, your friends are here," his mother called though the door.

"I'll be right there," Ken returned. He too looked uncomfortably guilty, and for a long minute, he wouldn't look Daisuke in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My days got mixed up because technically I already posted today, but I'm going to try to post around this time from now on. lol
> 
> Also, this is the first chapter to take place post-canon. Success!
> 
> These boys have far too much unresolved sexual tension than any two pubescent boys should be allowed to have. (And pre-pubescent boys since the UST is canon.)

**3**

V-mon dangled from his shoulders, holding on tight and laughing in his ear, but Daisuke just rolled his eyes at his partner Digimon.

Beside him, Ken hugged Wormmon to his chest protectively and cast an anxious glance in his direction. "You really didn't have to escort me all the way home," he said, irritation lacing his voice. "I'm not helpless."

Daisuke chuckled. "Of course not. But you're part of the team, and that means I need to make sure you get home alright. If I need to take the train with you to Tamachi, then that's what I'm going to do."

Ken bit his lip, and nervousness oozed off of him in waves. "You didn't walk anyone else home, Daisuke." His gaze darted away. "You didn't walk Hikari-san home."

"Hikari-chan doesn't live in Tamachi," he reminded him, shaking his head. "Ken, it's late. There could've been creepy people on the train. And you shouldn't be walking around by yourself at night."

Never mind the fact that he wasn't technically alone as long as he had Wormmon with him.

"And if she did? If Hikari-san lived in Tamachi?" The words were a whisper. "Would you be walking her then?"

Daisuke's steps faltered, but he pushed on.

To tell the truth, he wasn't sure what Hikari had to do with any of this. Ken was his partner, his best friend, and as far as he was concerned, the most important person on their team. No, Ken certainly wasn't helpless without him, but well, it's not like Stingmon could evolve further without him and XV-mon, right? What if something really bad happened?

Granted, they'd only just turned thirteen, and the Digital World had been mostly quiet since Armagemon. Sure, there had been threats and problems, an occasional Digimon that got out into the human world, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

But digital threats weren't the only concern when it came to Ken going home alone late at night. They'd lost track of time at their meeting, and Daisuke had been the only one to recall Ken still needed to go home, that he couldn't stay the night tonight because his family had plans in the morning.

Ken's apartment building came into view, and Daisuke finally settled on saying, "I just want to make sure you're okay."

He didn't receive a response.

The door was locked when they reached it, and Ken pulled out his keys to open it. He hesitated before nodding Daisuke inside as well. The apartment was dark, and Ken slipped off his shoes and padded down the hallway to turn on the kitchen light, then peeked back around the corner. "You coming in?"

Daisuke, eyes wide in surprise, closed the door and removed his shoes as well. "I'll stay for a minute," he said, following Ken into the kitchen. "I know you have plans in the morning."

Ken nodded as he handed him a can of tea. "We're going to visit Osamu-niisan," he murmured, then popped the tab on his own tea. He took a sip before offering the two Digimon drinks and snacks as well.

"Oh."

He took another drink and leaned against the counter beside Daisuke, their arms pressed together despite the wide expanse of counter Ken could've leaned against.

Not that Daisuke was complaining about the contact. He preferred they be close, preferred it when they were touching, liked the contact, the connection. As far as he was concerned, Ken could touch him anytime, anywhere, and he'd never complain. He only wanted more contact.

"Yes," Ken agreed.

A door creaked open down the hall.

A moment later, Mr. Ichijouji padded into the kitchen with a yawn, wearing a pair of warm flannel pajamas. His face split into a big smile when he spotted them. "Ken, you're home," he said, relieved, and he came close enough to pull both boys into a hug. "Don't you know how late it is?"

Ken lowered his head. "Sorry, Papa."

"Ah, sorry, sir," Daisuke said as Mr. Ichijouji pulled away. "It's my fault. We lost track of time, and our meeting ran late. I'm sorry to keep him."

Mr. Ichijouji smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for making sure he got home alright, Daisuke-kun. You're a good friend."

A flush spread across his cheeks, and he grinned.

"Is that Ken?"

They turned toward the dark hallway, and Mrs. Ichijouji soon joined them, a watery smile spreading across her face when she saw them.

"Sorry, Mama," Ken said as she wrapped him in a tight hug. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Daisuke drank his tea, trying not to draw attention to himself in this familial moment.

But then Mrs. Ichijouji's arm snaked out to grab him and pull him into the hug as well. "I'm so glad you boys are okay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," she said, her voice strained with emotion.

He returned the hug with a happiness he felt more here with Ken's parents than with his own.

When she finally pulled back, it was to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. "Now," she said, all serious, "it's a little late, but we'll pull out the futon for you, Daisuke-kun."

His mouth dropped open. "Oh, no, no, don't worry about me. I'll just take the train back to Odaiba. It's no big deal."

She opened her mouth to chide him, but Ken beat her to the punch.

"He's right, Mama," he said, voice firm and steady. "You don't need to worry about setting up the futon. He can share the bed with me."

Daisuke's mouth went dry, and he swallowed down a big gulp of tea.

Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji nodded their approval, and Mrs. Ichijouji smiled at him one more time. "Thank you, Daisuke-kun," she said, pulling him into a hug of his own. "You always make sure my Ken is safe and protected."

Even if he could speak, Daisuke had no idea how he would've responded, so he just nodded, a deep blush on his cheeks.

Ken finished his tea and wished his parents goodnight, and the next thing Daisuke knew, Ken was leading him by the hand toward his bedroom, their Digimon at their heels. Daisuke's mouth and throat were uncomfortably dry now, even after finishing his tea, so he couldn't protest, even when Ken closed the door behind them and looked at him like he was important.

"You don't have to…" he tried.

But Ken ignored him in favor of pulling a set of enormous blue pajamas from his top drawer, and Daisuke turned away while he changed. He couldn't see much in the dark, but it was the polite thing to do. Especially when your best friend was offering to share their bed with you out of the goodness of their heart.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" Ken asked.

When he looked down, he was still wearing, well, everything. He hadn't planned to stay the night, he hadn't planned to get comfortable here, he hadn't planned to share Ken's bed.

Then, Ken was at his side again, so beautiful in his oversize pajamas, and he threaded their fingers together. "Daisuke," he said, catching his gaze with those mesmerizing blue-violet eyes, "you're always taking care of me. Let me take care of you for a change. Please."

Daisuke swallowed, still trying to wet his dry throat, and nodded. "Okay."

Ken released him long enough for him to drop his vest and shorts on the floor, then took his hand again, and Daisuke allowed him to tug him up the ladder and into bed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just...drop this here and run away. Because emotions.

**4**

Ken had gotten used to the constant loudness in the Motomiyas' apartment long ago, but he still struggled with watching Daisuke and Jun go at it like professional jiu jitsu competitors—ones who managed to be both sore losers and sore winners. But that was his own hold-up.

He'd spent far too long wishing he and Osamu had had the chance to reconcile, and he didn't want Daisuke to lose that opportunity.

Not that Daisuke would ever listen to that suggestion.

He certainly wouldn't now, what with Jun leaning over the dining table and cackling right in his face. "Oh please, Daisuke, you know we're here to celebrate how hard you worked," she said, a teasing lilt in her tone, "not how well you actually did."

Daisuke threw his chopstick in her face, but she dodged and it clattered to the floor behind her. "Nobody asked you!"

Jun smirked. "Besides, we're really here to celebrate how hard _Ken-kun_ worked to help you. It's not like you could've passed your exams on your own."

"You're not even supposed to be here," Daisuke snarled, his face red. "Don't you have your own apartment?"

"But how could I not visit for my baby brother's celebratory dinner?" She grinned, a strange mixture of joy at irritating him and, if Ken wasn't mistaken, pride. "I mean, you actually managed to get good enough scores to go to high school. I never would've thought."

Daisuke chucked his other chopstick at her—this time, he didn't miss. "I got better than you in English, thank you."

She squealed and clutched her shoulder, rubbing away the pain, her eyes narrowed in a sharp glare. "God, you're such a child."

He stuck out his tongue. "Takes one to know one."

Ken ran his fingers through his hair with a soft sigh, head tucked low, and relief flooded his body when Mrs. Motomiya stalked into the dining area, her strides long and firm despite her height.

But his relief was short-lived.

"What the hell are you two doing?" she snapped. "Stop attacking each other, and Daisuke, pick up those chopsticks and get new ones." She scoffed. "Aren't you old enough to know better than to throw things at your sister by now?"

Daisuke grumbled, but he pushed out his chair and took the wasted chopsticks to the kitchen, his mouth set in a straight line.

"Oh, don't start," Mrs. Motomiya said, hands on her hips as she followed him. She still had to retrieve dinner, after all, though they'd been waiting for Mr. Motomiya to get back from work. "We're celebrating _you_. You should be grateful, not making a fool of yourself in front of your guest. I expect you to apologize to him."

Ken shrunk down into his chair, wanting to disappear.

It didn't help that Jun was grinning at him like she knew something he didn't. "Oh, I'm sure Daisuke would prefer to apologize in the privacy of his room," she called out, loud enough for her mom and brother to hear all the way in the kitchen, not breaking eye contact. Then, she lowered her voice so it was only for Ken: "I'm sure he'll find a way to properly thank you in private too."

Heat rose to his cheeks, and he looked away.

The insinuation was clear, and it was hardly the first time she'd made such an underhanded accusation. The teasing, the hinting, the smirking—it had started years ago, long before Ken had managed to put together just what she was suggesting.

It was all too obvious now.

Daisuke slumped into the seat beside him, a fresh pair of chopsticks in his hand, and grumbled, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Ken murmured.

That caught Daisuke's attention immediately. "Ken, you alright?"

He wanted to look at Daisuke, to reassure his best friend that everything was okay, but the moment he met those worried brown eyes, he had to look away. The intensity was too strong, the depth of his concern too much, and Ken tried to hide his face in his hair as his blush increased.

Daisuke reached out to tuck a few strands behind his ear, leaning close, and murmured, much more genuinely than the first time, "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

He meant the arguing, Ken knew that.

They'd talked about it on multiple occasions, how the hostility still bothered him, and most of the time, Daisuke tried to tone it down when Ken was there. But the hostility never really went away, not when Jun always taunted him and certainly not when the Motomiyas always took Jun's side, even though she was six years their senior and should have been the one held responsible for her lack of maturity.

"It's okay," Ken said, still not meeting his eyes, trying desperately not to lean into the touch. "I'm okay."

Daisuke pulled back slowly, like he didn't want to separate. "Okay."

To be fair, it wasn't like Ken wanted to separate either.

In private, they were constantly in each other's space, stepping close, leaning, touching. Daisuke was a very physical person—he couldn't help himself—and Ken relished the open affection. It was the most reliable indicator of Daisuke's inner thoughts, the things he tried to keep secret, and the health of their friendship.

Besides, when they were alone, they could find comfort in each other without having to worry about anyone judging them or making assumptions.

Ken wanted that now, needed that touch, that comfort. But they couldn't do that now, not here in front of Daisuke's family.

Not in front of anyone.

When he accidentally caught Jun's eye, she wiggled her eyebrows, smirking—reminding him exactly why it wasn't an option. He looked away again, trying to focus on anything else, desperately trying to will his flushed cheeks to return to their natural pallor.

Mrs. Motomiya brought out a tray of food, then went back into the kitchen for more. As she brought out two large serving bowls, the front door opened in the distance.

Mr. Motomiya was home.

Finally, they would be able to eat.

Once the family settled into their seats, they dished up the yaki udon and began to eat. Ken was especially thankful for that. While they were eating was the only time the Motomiyas could manage to be quiet, and it was also when Daisuke seemed in the best mood, which made Ken infinitely happy.

Mr. Motomiya finally relaxed halfway through his food, enough to lean back with his drink and smile at the table occupants. "Congratulations, Daisuke," he said, raising his glass to his son.

Daisuke paused in the middle of a bite and grinned at his dad, cheekbones stained pink with pleasure—Ken's heart stuttered.

"And of course," his dad continued, "we can't thank you enough, Ken-kun. Infinitely patient as always to put up with our Daisuke." He laughed. "I hope you had enough time to study for your own exams."

Ken bowed his head the instant Daisuke's smile fell. "It was no trouble at all, I assure you," he said, shifting his yaki udon around his bowl. "Besides, studying with Daisuke lets me study as well."

"What high school will you be attending in the spring?" Mrs. Motomiya asked, grabbing a serving spoon to dish up more food. "Are you staying in Tamachi?"

"Ah, no…"

But Daisuke dropped his chopsticks on the table and grinned at him. "Ken's transferring to Azabu. Isn't that amazing?"

As predicted, the Motomiyas' faces lit up at the announcement.

Ken just wanted to hide.

"That's fantastic, Ken-kun," Mrs. Motomiya cried, grinning at him. "Are you excited to start the new school year?"

Mr. Motomiya smiled wide. "You must've done quite well on your exams. Excellent job," he said and lifted his glass again before taking a drink. "Your parents must be thrilled."

"Not that anyone's surprised," Jun added with a laugh. "You're so smart."

Ken said a quiet, "Thank you," before lowering his head to return to his food. The last thing he wanted was to draw further attention to himself.

Beside him, Daisuke sent him a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, and under the table, he wrapped his fingers around Ken's hand. Like always, he was putting aside his own feelings in an attempt to make Ken feel better.

*

The first thing Daisuke did when they got back to his room was turn on his PS2 and start up _Devil May Cry_. The music began to play, starting slow and rising to an ominous crescendo when Daisuke began to engage some kind of giant scorpion in battle.

But Ken had no patience for this.

He had played nice during dinner, but he didn't want to now. Not with Daisuke. They were too good of friends and too close to dance around the subject, to pretend there wasn't a tension in the air.

Obviously, Daisuke was upset. There was no denying that.

Otherwise, he wouldn't have thrown himself into the video game—his attempt to shut off his brain, to forget about the conversation with his parents, to pretend they hadn't hurt him once again.

Ken was so tired of pretending.

"Daisuke…" He dropped to his knees beside him and set his hand atop Daisuke's shoulder. "Are you…? Can we talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" Daisuke's voice was even, steady. He didn't even look at him.

He sighed. "Daisuke, you need to talk about this," he tried again, firmer this time, demanding his attention. " _I_ need you to talk about this."

Daisuke still didn't look at him, but he stopped mashing buttons. On the screen, his character stopped fighting back, stopped fighting altogether, and the injured scorpion quickly overtook him. Daisuke just stared at the screen with unseeing eyes.

He wetted his lips and leaned closer to tug the controller from his fingers, then set it on the floor in front of him. "Daisuke," he said again, barely above a whisper, but he didn't look at him until Ken cupped a hand to his cheek and directed his face. "I hate it when you hold everything in. Talk to me."

Warm brown eyes, usually so soft and comforting, met his. "I don't know what you want me to say."

He scooted closer, and Daisuke shifted so they were facing each other, so close their legs pressed against each other. "Whatever you're thinking," Ken murmured. His fingers caressed cinnamon-brown sideburns, flattening them to the side of his face. "Let me in."

Daisuke worried his lip, eyes falling to the space between them. "I just—no matter what I do, it's never good enough. It's not…I'm never good enough."

Ken's heart ached at the words, at the way they fell from his best friend's mouth as if they were explicit fact. He tilted forward to lean his forehead against Daisuke's, eyes fluttering shut, willing Daisuke to see what he saw, to feel what he felt, to know without a shadow of a doubt how good he was.

"I was so happy," he continued, voice hoarse, breaking, "and then it's just one thing on top of another, and it's automatically my fault even though _she_ …and you know I've only ever been so happy for you, for everything you've accomplished—"

"I know," Ken assured him, thumb rubbing a line up and down his cheek.

"—but the second it came out, they completely forgot, they didn't _care_." Daisuke took a shaky breath. "I thought things might be better after Jun moved out, but it didn't change anything. She wasn't the problem…I am."

"No." Ken pulled back enough to meet his gaze, and Daisuke's eyes widened at the seriousness Ken's gaze contained. "Daisuke, you are not a problem. There's nothing wrong with you."

He opened his mouth in a weak attempt to argue, but Ken wouldn't let him.

"I know people have always underestimated you," he said, lifting his left hand to cup Daisuke's other cheek, "but no one underestimates you more than _you_ do. You saved the world, Daisuke. Don't you remember that? I know you think it was a team effort, and it was, but we never would have been able to do that without you."

"Hey…"

Ken offered him a wan smile. "You were the one to defeat Chimairamon, the one to best me. You saved us from BelialVamdemon's Mind Illusion, tapped into the power of the Dream World. Your spark, your optimism, your determination is what allowed us to finally destroy Vamdemon, to defeat the darkness and save both worlds."

His fingers dug into Daisuke's messy locks, clenching around them in an attempt to wrangle his own emotions, but it only made Daisuke gasp. "You're our leader," he continued, "our support, the one who never gives up when everything looks bleak and hopeless, and we never could have gotten as far as we did without you."

Daisuke's eyes quivered, but he no longer protested.

"Your family can't see how wonderful you are, how _good_ you are?" Ken scoffed. "That's their loss. That means there's more of you I get to keep for myself. Because above all else, the most amazing thing you've ever done is become my friend. My best friend." Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them aside. "You tore me from the darkness, pulled me back from the brink, and still offered me your hand in friendship when I'd done nothing to deserve it. You could have spurned me, ignored me, hated me, but you reached out instead because you are sweet and kind and _good_. You're my miracle, and I don't want you any other way."

"Ken…" There were tears in his eyes too, and his voice was weak at best, barely able to say his name.

"Daisuke?"

Then, thick arms wrapped around his middle and tugged him onto Daisuke's lap, and hot lips met his in the middle.

The kiss was haphazard at best, but the desperation, the yearning, the _need_ that had built up between them since that first moment their very hearts had bonded more than made up for their lack of skill. Ken's fingers slid into thick, cinnamon-brown hair, tracing every part of his face and head and neck he could reach, memorizing all of him with his fingers and his lips.

When Daisuke pulled back panting, several tears stained his cheeks. But he looked at Ken like he was the world, like he was his everything, and murmured, "Thank you."

Ken released a breathless laugh. "If you're going to kiss me every time I praise you, definitely anticipate many more compliments in your future." He didn't hesitate before smashing their mouths together again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is dedicated to Daisuke's manspreading.

**5**

"Oh, come on, Ken," Daisuke said, holding out his plate so Ken could try a bite of his curry. "I knew Odaiba didn't stand a chance, but Azabu has a good team."

A small smile on his face, Ken took a piece of chicken from his bowl. "Having a good team isn't enough," he reminded him, then popped the chicken in his mouth and chewed slowly, tasting, savoring the succulent meat.

His eyes narrowed in on Ken's mouth, on the way he chewed delicately, with absolute precision, as if considering every aspect of the food.

Of course, Daisuke was obsessed with Ken's mouth.

He loved looking at that mouth, loved tracing his fingers over the soft texture, loved drawing him close and kissing those lips like their lives depended on it. And if they'd been alone, that's exactly what he'd do.

Unfortunately…

"Not everything is about how good your team is," Mr. Ichijouji reminded them, drawing his attention away from those lovely pink lips. "There is a certain amount of luck to it."

Ken smiled at him and said teasingly, "Yeah, you'd think your team would've done better."

Daisuke chewed his bottom lip, pink spreading over his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He shoved his face in his bowl of food. He really needed to stop thinking about making out with Ken while eating dinner with their parents.

Yes, _their_ parents.

The funny thing about Odaiba and Azabu playing each other in Tokyo's prefectural match leading up to the Prince League was, it finally managed to bring their parents together for dinner—something they had never achieved in five years of friendship.

Daisuke had wanted their parents to get together since age eleven. When they'd returned after defeating BelialVamdemon, all their families had been there, waiting for them at the summer camp where Taichi and the others had first traveled to the Digital World.

He'd tried to drag his parents over to meet the Ichijoujis properly then, but his dad had been engaged in a conversation with Iori's grandpa and apparently Daisuke was being _rude_. By the time he'd managed to get his family moving, Ken's parents had already whisked him away—they did have to drive all the way back to Tamachi, and it was late.

"Still," Mr. Ichijouji continued, "you both played well."

Daisuke grinned, then glanced back at his own parents.

But his father was preoccupied with a serious-sounding conversation over the phone and his mother and Jun were chatting about kimonos and headdresses. Jun's wedding was planned for the spring, and apparently that important discussion couldn't wait. Never mind the fact that her fiance wasn't there.

Ken's fingers found his leg under the table, and he rubbed along his thigh, nudging up the bottom of his soccer shorts with the movement. The caress was meant to be a comfort, he was sure, but Ken's soft fingers sent chills down his spine.

His grip tightened on his chopsticks, and he swallowed. Hard.

"Yes," Mrs. Ichijouji said, leaning over the table toward them, her kind face scrunched with a smile. "We're so proud of you boys."

Daisuke beamed at her, cheeks flushing.

Ken sent his mother a serene smile—no indication whatsoever that his hand was currently teasing Daisuke's inner thigh—and said, "Thanks, Mama." He looked down at his salmon and pursed his lips. "I doubt we'll make it past the semifinals, though. There are a lot of teams who work better as a group than Azabu."

Daisuke sent him a glare. "You don't know until you try, Ken."

This time, Daisuke was the recipient of that beautiful smile—his heart hiccuped at the sight—and Ken said, "I wish I had your optimism." Then, his hand squeezed, fingers now _under_ the bottom hem of his shorts.

Daisuke just about died.

Ken's soft smile looked completely innocent as he cocked his head to the side. "Maybe if we were on a team together," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah!" He was instantly distracted by soccer, even with Ken's hand massaging his leg. Which, well, was utterly predictable. "We'd be great on a team together. I mean, I'm pretty sure I know your moves better than half your teammates."

A quiet laugh escaped Ken's pink lips, and his eyes crinkled at the corners in amusement. "You know my moves better than _anyone_ , Daisuke." And to prove his point, his fingers dipped farther under the shorts.

Daisuke shoved a big bite of curry in his mouth to stifle a gasp.

Ken wasn't normally so…adventurous. He'd never done anything like this before, let alone in front of _both_ their parents and in public.

Hell, most of the time, he was too nervous to say the word _boyfriend_.

That would've required them to have told, well, _anyone_ about their relationship. It had been a year and a half since their first kiss, but not even the other Chosen knew, though Daisuke was sure many of them suspected.

"Hmm," Ken said, a teasing lilt in his voice, "you know my next match isn't till Thursday. Can you come spend the night? A couple nights?"

Daisuke glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji, who smiled in encouragement, and turned back to Ken, grinning through his food. "Yeah," he said when he swallowed. "Are you going to show me more of your moves?"

A little smirk danced across Ken's lips. "What makes you think you can handle them?"

His eyebrows flicked up. "You been holding out on me, Ichijouji?"

"I'd be happy to demonstrate my superior ball control," Ken said with a shrug, then lowered his voice. "Think you could handle _that_ , Motomiya?"

Daisuke gulped.

"Hang on a minute."

They turned sharply toward the sound of Mr. Motomiya's loud voice, and Ken's hand retreated to rest comfortably atop his knee.

"What's up, Otou-san?" Daisuke asked carefully.

"We're going to Nagano to visit Sayuri-chan tomorrow," Mrs. Motomiya said with a frown. "Surely you didn't forget, Daisuke."

His brow furrowed. "I didn't realize I was going with you."

The trip to Nagano hadn't started as an excuse to visit his mom's friend. The whole point was, his dad was researching one of his articles, and there wasn't any reason for Daisuke to go at all. He'd only met Sayuri-san a couple times, and he'd only get in the way of his dad's work.

Besides, before Odaiba had been eliminated from the prefectural league this afternoon, they'd agreed he would stay home. Odaiba's team had had daily practices planned throughout the competition in the event they made it all the way to the Prince League this year, and Daisuke's presence was required—he was the team captain, after all.

Mr. Motomiya took a drink. "I'm just not sure I like the idea of you staying home by yourself for the couple days we're gone."

Daisuke sighed. "I'm seventeen."

His mom scowled at that. "And the last thing I want is to find out you had a girl over—alone—while we were gone."

On her left, Jun snorted into her hand, but she was too busy stifling her laughter to make a taunting remark.

Mrs. Ichijouji laughed good-naturedly. "Surely that's nothing to worry about," she said.

Daisuke shifted uncomfortably.

There had been several moments throughout the years where he thought Ken's parents knew how he felt about Ken or how Ken felt about him, but Ken constantly denied it. He always insisted they couldn't possibly have figured it out.

Of course, Daisuke was pretty sure that was just Ken's wishful thinking.

And Jun certainly didn't help.

Mr. Ichijouji wrapped an arm around his wife's back and smiled. "How about this? Daisuke-kun can stay with us during your trip." He paused a moment for the suggestion to ruminate. "We'll make sure he stays out of trouble, and you can enjoy your trip without having to worry."

After a moment, Daisuke's parents relented.

Daisuke had never been so grateful for Mr. Ichijouji's sound logic before. He had no interest in going to Nagano, and dear god, he desperately wanted Ken to demonstrate his superior ball control.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late. I wasn't satisfied with the original ending and extended it quite a bit.

**+1**

"You don't have to be nervous…"

His boyfriend's soothing words did nothing to calm the unsteady pattering of Ken's heart. There was no way to stop being nervous, no on or off switch. It truly couldn't be helped.

Still, he appreciated Daisuke's optimism more than anything.

Daisuke stacked another box atop the ones already in Ken's arms with a determined look on his face. "Everything will be fine," he said and flashed that heartwarming grin.

He'd been in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember, but when Daisuke smiled that wide, it lit up Ken's entire world and sent his heart aflutter. He nearly dropped the stack of boxes in his arms, but he managed to step away from the car, holding them tight.

Daisuke leaned into the back again and grabbed the final two boxes, then slammed the trunk shut and turned toward the park. "Ready?"

Ken was definitely not ready.

He chewed his bottom lip and tilted his head to shift his hair off his face. "As ready as I'll ever be…"

Unamused, Daisuke sent him a look.

Ken sighed. "What?"

Daisuke set his boxes on the trunk and gave him his full attention, determination in his warm, brown eyes. "No matter what happens here today, it's going to be okay. You know that, right?"

His gaze fell to the boxes in his arms. "I trust you," was all he managed to say.

A warm hand pressed to his forearm. "Ken," Daisuke said, lowering his voice, "I'm going to make sure everything is okay. I promise."

Ken released a little laugh and met his boyfriend's eyes again, smiling this time. "I trust you," he said again.

Daisuke's eyes lit up.

Ken knew that look well, and if they weren't standing on the side of the street next to the park, a stack of boxes between them, he wouldn't wait for Daisuke to make the first move. He'd pull him into a kiss himself.

Instead, Daisuke squeezed his arm. "Let's go." He turned back to grab the boxes off the trunk and led the way toward where their group was setting up their picnic celebration.

When they got back, nearly everyone was there, and Mrs. Ichijouji and Mrs. Yagami were setting up the tablet for food. Hikari's mother was, as she often seemed to be, flitting from task to task before completing any of them, and Ken's own mother moved behind her, fixing and finishing things with a smile on her face.

Daisuke led him toward them, and Ken's mother beamed at them as she took the boxes of treats. "Thank you, boys!" She set them aside to organize in a moment.

"Anything else we can do to help?" Ken asked, anxiously tugging at his gray shirt

"Yes," she said immediately, pressing a hand to her son's shoulder. "You can relax, sweetheart. We're almost done, and then we can begin the celebrations." She released him, only to turn to his left. "Oh, Daisuke-kun, will your parents be here soon? And do you know if Jun's family will be joining us?"

Daisuke only shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

Ken had to resist the urge to run his fingers over Daisuke's shoulders and back, to resist the need to comfort him, no matter how much his boyfriend pretended it didn't bother him.

Then, Daisuke slung his arm around his shoulders and dragged him toward the rest of the group. "Come on, Ken! It's time to celebrate."

Hikari, wearing a yellow summer dress with tights and a white cardigan overtop, beamed at them as they approached, and Takeru moved closer to them, a glass of something bubbly in his hand, a sleek scarf dangling from his shoulders and a ridiculous blue fedora on his head.

The four of them converged, and Ken allowed himself to fall into conversation, desperate to distract himself from their impending doom.

Both Azabu and Odaiba's graduation ceremonies had already happened over the last couple days—thankfully at different times—and their families and many of the other Chosen Children were joining them for this picnic. It was meant to celebrate the four of them, to celebrate their successes and their futures.

He and Daisuke had agreed nearly a month ago that it seemed the best time to do what they hadn't done in nearly three years. They were tired of hiding, tired of pretending, tired of making up excuses.

And Ken was only a little bit terrified.

Daisuke kept him close, his arm still wrapped around his shoulders—something they could get away with purely because it was something he'd been doing far longer than they'd been a couple—and Ken breathed in his spicy scent in an attempt to calm his mind.

"Are you alright, Ken-kun?" Hikari leaned closer to him, her face scrunched up in concern. "You look a bit ill."

He blinked to clear his head. "Oh, sorry. I'm just…a bit preoccupied right now."

"But you're okay?"

"Of course," he said, waving away her concern.

She pulled back again, out of his space, with a frown. She didn't look the least bit convinced, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Everyone, everyone!" That was Takeru's mom, taking charge, a fierce determination behind her soft brown eyes, and the group turned to her. "Now that everyone has finally arrived—"

Daisuke threw his other arm in the air and shouted, "Does that mean we get to eat?"

She sent an amused scowl in his direction and blatantly ignored the question. "I thought we'd start with a toast," she said instead.

Suddenly, Yamato and Taichi were there, shoving flutes of what must be the same sparkling juice Takeru had already been drinking into their hands. Ken inclined his head to Yamato, and beside them, Taichi patted Daisuke on the head with a bit too much force once his hand was free, a huge grin on his face, before he went to throw an arm around Hikari.

"I know many of us, myself included," Ms. Takaishi continued, turning to look at the four graduates, "have been waiting for this day for a long time. Takeru, Hikari-chan, Daisuke-kun, Ken-kun, you've all worked so hard, and we're here today to celebrate everything you've accomplished so far and everything you'll accomplish in the future." She lifted her glass, and everyone followed suit. "To your future."

Ken took a small sip from his drink, and the carbonation tickled his throat. He shifted closer to Daisuke, just slightly, feeling cold now that his boyfriend's arm wasn't draped around his shoulders.

After the toast, everyone subsided into idle chatter, and Ms. Takaishi shot Daisuke a look from across the picnic area. " _Now_ you can eat," she said, amusement tinging her voice.

For a moment, Ken thought Daisuke would dart for the buffet table his mother and Mrs. Yagami had organized.

Instead, Daisuke stayed by his side and wrapped an arm tight around his waist. "Actually, uh, just a minute on that," he called out, stopping a few people and Digimon—including an incredibly disgruntled Agumon, who'd been about to stuff a gyoza into its mouth—before they could dish up.

Everyone turned to him expectantly.

Ken's eyes darted across the many faces. The Chosen Children and their partner Digimons surrounded them, along with many of the parents. Even Jou and his fiance had come for the picnic, though he'd already apologized for not being able to stay long.

His own parents stood close together near the buffet table, and even at this distance he could see the tears glistening in his mother's eyes. Some were already leaking from the corners. Not that that was a surprise—she'd been a blubbering mess at both his and Daisuke's graduation ceremonies.

The Motomiyas, though, were watching with curious eyes. Daisuke's parents stood near the edge of the group, having been some of the last to arrive, but Jun relaxed in a chair, a four-month-old baby bundled in her arms, a happy smile on her face. Ken could never be sure whether adulthood or parenthood had mellowed her—although, really, there's only so much mellowing _anything_ could do to a Motomiya.

Daisuke's hand clamped tight at Ken's waist. "I have a bit of an announcement too…"

Of course, when they'd decided to tell everyone about their relationship, they hadn't narrowed down the exact method. Daisuke wouldn't have remembered a plan if they'd thought one up, and well, Ken was far too terrified to do the talking.

Daisuke cleared his throat. "Uh, in a couple days, Ken and I are moving into an apartment over by Todai, where Ken's studying in the new school year. And we wanted to surprise everyone—"

Not that anyone looked surprised by their decision to move in together.

"—and well, living together is kind of a big step, right?" Daisuke released a nervous laugh.

This was not going well.

Behind them, Taichi sighed. "Daisuke, what the hell are you trying to say?"

He glanced back, spluttering. "I, uh, just…we're moving in together?"

Ken sighed, head falling in defeat. This was really not going well; they should've planned out what to say like he'd suggested weeks ago. "Daisuke," he said under his breath, eyes darting toward him.

Daisuke turned to him, big eyes studying him curiously.

He twisted to face him and leaned down to cover Daisuke's mouth with his own.

Brown eyes widened, then fell shut, and he surrendered. Surrendered to the kiss. Surrendered to the affection. Surrendered to everything that was Ken, to hell with the consequences.

When Ken finally retreated, he watched him for a minute. Daisuke's eyes remained closed, his breath quivering, and Ken could only soak in how good he looked like this, soft and vulnerable, completely overwhelmed by a mere kiss.

Daisuke's eyes fluttered open, and he stared up, a bright smile spreading across his lips. "I love you," he murmured.

"Oh, thank god."

"We've been waiting for you to say something."

Ken inhaled sharply, and they turned behind them, eyes settling on Takeru and Hikari and their older brothers.

"Huh?" Daisuke stepped back, cocking his head to the side.

Hikari smiled coolly. "We were wondering when you'd tell us. We've been waiting."

Next to him, Daisuke's face flushed red, and Ken felt heat rise to his own cheeks, gaze falling to the grass between them. He was too scared to look in the opposite direction, where his parents were standing by the buffet table, where Daisuke's parents hovered in the distance.

The sharp wail of a baby sounded, and he dared to glance toward Jun.

She quickly stood up to bounce the baby in her arms, soothing her, but her big brown eyes, sparkling with amusement and mischief, followed them. "It's about damn time," she said as the baby began to settle against her shoulder. "I can't believe it took you two so long to get your shit together."

"Jun," Mrs. Motomiya chided, frowning, her voice uneven. "Not in front of the baby."

She rolled her eyes. "She can't understand anything yet, Okaa-san."

Mrs. Motomiya looked like she wanted to say something, her eyes darting between Jun holding the baby and where Ken and Daisuke stood, much farther away, but she hesitated. Her brow furrowed, and no words came out.

Ken stared back at her, his hand entwining with Daisuke's, squeezing him for comfort, and he challenged her to say something, anything.

She didn't.

Behind her, Mr. Motomiya tilted his head with a frown. "I don't understand. When did this…? How?"

Before either of them could consider how to respond, Jun released a smug laugh. "I _knew_ the moment you brought him home, Daisuke."

"You really were quite obvious," Takeru agreed from behind them, teasing.

Various words of agreement passed through the gathering.

"I'm so glad it's finally official."

"How long have you been together?"

"You didn't have to keep it a secret, you know!"

"Jeez, you should've told us sooner."

Ken's eyes fluttered shut, and he clung to Daisuke's hand like a lifeline.

This was hardly the reaction he'd expected, but honestly, he'd had no idea what to expect. He'd been too scared to really think about it. And as comforting as their friends' support was, teasing though it may be, it was brutally apparent that his own mother and father hadn't said a word since the announcement, since the unignorable, very public kiss.

"Here."

A paper plate nudged his free hand, and he gripped it tight, fingers clenching around the edge, bending the thick paper.

"Ken, sweetie, you really should eat something."

His eyes flew open, perhaps wider than they'd ever been.

She stared back at him, soft crow's feet at her eyes, and she held another plate, this one with decidedly more food on it. She flashed him a smile before offering the second plate to Daisuke. "Take this, Daisuke-kun. I know you've been ready to eat for quite a while."

Ken swallowed, his throat aching with emotion. "Mama…"

She just smiled at him and said, "Why don't you two have a seat?" She nodded toward the table in the opposite direction.

When he collapsed onto the bench, Ken was at a loss for words, unable to process any of it.

His own mother hadn't reacted to their relationship at all, hadn't been worried or surprised or angry or happy. Had she missed it? Had she not been paying attention? Did she not hear them, not see the kiss?

How was this possible?

After a moment, Ken shifted closer to Daisuke and mumbled, "What the hell just happened?"

Daisuke let out an uncomfortable laugh and leaned in to whisper in Ken's ear. "Okay, secret time: You remember that box of condoms I had when we first…?"

Oh, yes, Ken remembered the enormous box of pink condoms featuring Rilakkuma. He'd been stunned into silence.

"I'm not the one who paid for those."

Daisuke's tone stunned Ken into silence all over again, and his eyes shifted to take in his parents, sharing a plate a couple meters away. Then, he looked away quickly, searing heat rising to his cheeks.

His parents had known about his relationship at least a year before they'd decided to tell everyone. And dear god, they'd known he was going to have sex before he and Daisuke had even discussed taking that leap.

How embarrassing.

"You okay?" Daisuke murmured.

Suddenly lightheaded, Ken laughed. "Honestly, I don't know." Then, his gaze darted toward Daisuke's parents again, standing at the edge of the gathering and whispering furiously. "What about you? Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course I am."

For once, he knew Daisuke wasn't lying, wasn't trying to spare his feelings. They'd decided before committing to this that how people reacted didn't matter, and while the Motomiyas hadn't outright dismissed them, their confusion spoke volumes.

Ken had never understood how they could know so little about their own son, how they could spend so much time in their own world not to notice how amazing and perfect and wonderful he was, how they could put so little effort into shaping him and nurturing him and loving him.

Often, it seemed like all Ken had ever wanted to do was love Daisuke.

"Do you need to leave?" Daisuke asked, voice low, concerned again by Ken's silence.

Ken shifted, forcing himself to relax again, and picked up the fork his mother had provided. "I think I'm alright."

Daisuke ran his fingers over his knuckles right there on top of the table, in front of everyone. "If you need to leave, you just let me know, okay? I promised everything's going to alright, and I intend to keep that promise."

A smile spread across his lips, and he stared at Daisuke with the deepest affection.

He was right, after all. He usually was when it came to these things.

Daisuke grinned back at him. "You really have the most beautiful smile," he said, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks. "You always have."

Even after all these years, Ken's heart stuttered, pattering unevenly at the words, his chest constricting and clenching with deep emotion. "I love you," he barely managed to say, soft as a whisper yet somehow louder.

Daisuke's fingers wrapped around his hand, clutching his palm. "I still can't believe how lucky I am. Can't believe you're here. That you're mine."

Ken inclined his head. "Daisuke, I've always been yours. And you…" He glanced up through his lashes, relishing Daisuke's wide smile, the soft pink flush across his cheekbones, the way his warm brown eyes flickered with life at the admission. "You're my miracle."

Besides, they'd agreed that no matter what happened here, no matter what anyone said or thought, they were together, and they'd tackle their problems as partners. Like they always did.


End file.
